Card dealing cases or shoes are widely used in casinos for both housing and presenting the cards for dealing. However, such shoes are relatively bulky, complex in construction and expensive. The shoes are usually designed to contain as many as six decks of playing cards and to locate the respective cards of the composite deck extending substantially vertically with their edges on a ramp surface downwardly inclined towards the card table and provided at a leading end with a lowermost slot through which the leading cards can be successively dealt. A rolling weight must normally inserted into the shoe at the rear of the ramp in engagement with the rearmost card to ensure that the cards remain in their vertical alignments with the leading card at the dealing slot.
This results in a bulky and expensive construction, too cumbersome for portability with convenience and too large for pocketability, while the requirement for a rolling weight involves the inherent instability of an additional unsecured mass further reducing possibilities of convenient portability. Furthermore, the cards themselves are not sufficiently securely retained in the shoe to permit transportation thereof.